Amor sobre cuatro ruedas
by ellieworsnop
Summary: Las chicas Haruno, dueñas de una importante compañía. Sakura la hermosa encargada de que todo funcione, Ino la alocada soñadora y Hinata la adorable sumisa. Ellas aprenderán que nadie escribe su propio destino. -dejémonos de formalidades Sakura, sabes bien que no sigo ordenes- -Sasuke-san el es mi novio, cariño el es el nuevo chófer-"Sasusaku-Naruhina-Inosai Denle una oportunidad:(


**_Bueno bueno chicas... :) soy y no soy nueva por así decirlo. Leo muchos fics hace tiempo, pero no tenía cuenta y no escribía aquí. Tengo muchisimas historias, me encanta ser un poco diferente. Algo más ficticio, como historias de zombies, ejercito y cosas así pero todo con SasuSaku ya que me encanta. Por alguna extraña razón me llamaba más la atención escribir otra, recibir vuestras opiniones y ver de que va todo esto. Se me hace mucho más interesante hacerlo así que simplemente copiar y pegar algo que ya tengo escrito en mi equipo o cuaderno. Eso eso todo con respecto a mi y mis "razones". _**

**_Por otro lado ya comenzando a hablar sobre el fic que si no las aburro jajaja /n/ Si tengo faltas de ortografía, quizás alguna corrección con mi redacción disculpadme que... vamos estoy un poco nerviosa XD _**

**_Otra cosa, esta historia esta basada, leed bien BASADA en una telenovela que he estado viendo últimamente y esta re buena. No les diré el nombre ya que no quiero arruinar nada, pero de seguro que hay más de una persona consciente de la existencia de esa serie. Para tranquilidad de esas chicas solo me estoy basando, me encanta la historia en si pero obviamente me ajustaré a la personalidad de los personajes y todo eso ya saben. _**

**_Espero que os guste porque de verdad que me emociona demasiado seguir escribiendo. No soy de escribir historias de amor sin un poco de acción así que se me dificulta un poco, lo tomo como un desafió. Y tranquilas que no solo habrá SasuSaku si no también tendremos a nuestras parejas NaruHina, Saino, pero aparecerán otros personajes que les dificultarán la tarea a nuestros protagonistas, según yo la música hace que la lectura sea más entretenida así que les dejaré a continuación una lista de una algunas canciones que pueden escuchar para inspirarse, y las que no pues no importa todo vale :33 Sin retenerlas más las deja, Ellie Worsnop. _**

**_Playlist:_**

**_Ikimono Gakari - Uruwashiki hito_**

**_Secondhand serenade - Stranger_**

**_Domino - U can do it!_**

**Amor sobre cuatro ruedas**

**_Capitulo 1: Miradas_**

**_(1.- Ikimono Gakari - Uruwashiki hito)_**

Todo comenzaba con 3 chicas pero no cualquier chicas, eran 3 hermanas. Una hermosa joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos aperlados, una rubia de destellantes ojos celestes, y lo que nadie entendía… una pelirosa de ojos jade.

Ellas eran jóvenes reconocidas por el éxito de su empresa. Su padre murió cuando ellas eran pequeñas, y lo único que tenían eran su madre y sus abuelos. Por lo que ahora la encargada de la empresa era Sakura Haruno con 25 años. A pesar de su corta edad a ella le encantaba trabajar y ocuparse de la empresa que su padre le había dejado encargada especialmente a ella. Su cabello rosa no era para nada parecido al de sus hermanas, pero eso no la afligía ya que su madre le contó que antes ella era pelirroja, algo extraño pero suficiente para ella.

Por otro lado a Ino Haruno, le encantaba derrochar sus 23 años por pistas de bailes y soñar con que era una hermosa cantante. Ella ya no estaba con sus hermanas y familias ya que se encontraba fuera del país.

Y por último la delicada Hinata Haruno, que siempre era muy correcta y femenina, con sus 22 años aún estaba en la universidad estudiando enfermería. Su pelo natural era igual al de Ino solo que ella la había convencido de teñírselo para que no se vieran iguales porque odiaban parecerse.

* * *

-Mamá, ¿dónde está Hinata? – No es que me molestara que se tardara un poco, pero aún no bajaba de su cuarto, debía tomar desayuno y ya era tarde.

- ¡Hinata! Esta niña dios mío… - Hay que reconocer que mi madre era bastante alterada a veces, los años ya le estaban afectando

– Kakashi ve a ver qué pasa con esa niña – Pero antes de que el mayordomo Kakashi moviera un dedo Hinata corría por las escaleras.

- No, no, no hace falta, y-ya estoy aquí s-siento la demora – Últimamente Hinata a estado un poco más vivaz, más extrovertida que antes, ya que la muerte de nuestro padre al parecer le afecto mucho. Pero gracias a dios ahora ella ha cambiado un poco su actitud.

- Bien apúrate con el desayuno, yo iré a avisarle al chófer que prepare el auto – Me puse de pie con rapidez pero sutileza. Entonces Hinata me detuvo

- oneesan… yo quiero ir sola hoy, me iré con unas amigas – Definitivamente NO. Pero… había comenzado a usar sus ojos de cachorro degollado y eso… era sucio.

- Hinata… - Se me partía el corazón cuando me miraba así – Esta bien pero ten mucho cuidado y vete antes de que te pongan problemas – Dije mirando de reojo a mi madre que estaba muy concentrada hablando con Kakashi y shizune

- Gracias, gracias Sakura – Me decía emocionada mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía corriendo por la puerta principal

Unos minutos después de que Hinata se fuera decidí irme, no porque fuera la jefa tenía derecho a llegar tarde a mi trabajo. Y lo primero que veo cuando abro la puerta trasera para salir al estacionamiento privado es mi chófer durmiendo semi desnudo con una mujer dentro del auto.

* * *

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha tengo 27 años y me encantaba todo lo relacionado con los autos, participaba de carreras clandestinas con mis amigos Naruto y Sai. Y trabajábamos en un taller mecánico cerca del barrio en el que vivíamos.

Y ahí me encontraba yo, frente al letrero que sentenciaba mi vida.

"Se vende" Había quedado sin empleo gracias a que el dueño vendió el taller. Por lo que Naruto y Sai estaban igual.

-¡¿Ehh teme que se supone que haremos ahora?! – Gritaba mi rubio amigo, Pero por todos los seres humanos del planeta ¡¿por qué Naruto tenía que ser tan chillón?!

- Cállate dobe, ya encontraremos algo. – Y me dispuse en irme a mi casa, no me quedaba nada más que hacer. Quería ir a mi casa y sentarme a descansar por lo menos un día, hacer lo que quisiera y luego preocuparme de lo demás.

Entonces Naruto cruzó tan despistado y cabeza hueca como siempre

-¡SAAASUKEEEE MIRAAA UN RESTAURANT DE RAMEEEEN! – Agitaba sus brazos exageradamente en medio de la calle

- ¡Naruto cuidado! – Seguido de la voz de Sai un fuerte frenazo y Naruto con una cara de idiota queriendo morir entre tanta conmoción

A mi parecer a Naruto aún le faltaban varios años para siquiera poder salir a la calle a comprar algo para cenar.

Entonces el taxista se bajó entre preocupado y molesto.

-¡Como se te ocurre niño ir corriendo por ahí y después le echan la culpa al conductor! – Iba aproximarme a calmar la situación y a darle un gran golpe a mi amigo como "recompensa" pero alguien se me adelantó...

**(2.- Secondhand serenade - Stranger leeanla en español verán que es hermosa y calza un poco *w* yo me enamoré de esta canción) **

- Hey, Hey tranquilo, todo está bien. Disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre? … ¿Naruto?– Una joven hermosa, ojos jade, labios rosa pálido, cabello rosado perfectamente atado en unas trenzas medio sueltas, tez blanca, vestía un fino vestido negro ajustado con encaje en las mangas y cuello. No podía ser otra persona más que ella… Hasta donde yo estaba podía sentir su fragancia a cerezos, tan dulce y deliciosa que realmente te estremecía. Su voz tan delicada pero firme… ella era la chica quien una vez fue mi amiga, hasta que ella comenzó a hundirse en su trabajo y yo en el mío, dejamos de llamarnos, de juntarnos. Ni el mismo Naruto sabía de ella. Por tanto tiempo sin verla se me había olvidado que era una mujer tan increíblemente bien formada.

- N-Naruto… U-Uzumaki Naruto… - El muy estúpido aún no se daba cuenta de quién era, cuando logró reponerse había quedado en shock, una mezcla entre sorpresa y admiración se notaba en sus ojos. Ella se había agachado a la altura de mi amigo y posando su bella mano en el hombro del hombre más imbécil del universo

- Naruto-kun ¿te encuentras bien? – Y un flechazo para todos los hombres presentes, ella con su ternura había conseguido encantarnos. Sai la miraba atento, el no la conocía y de seguro se había encantado con ella.

- S-Si… ahora si…- ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando? – Sa-sakura…chan… - Su voz temblaba, digno de un idiota, estaba nervioso y a punto de romper en llanto.

- Que bien… casi me muero del susto – Se puso de pie de nuevo sonriendo nerviosamente y acariciando su nuca con una mano – Naruto-kun… no me mal entiendas me agrada mucho reencontrarnos pero debes tener más cuidado – El asintió lanzándose a sus brazos.

- Siento mucho haberte preocupado Sakura-chan te extrañé tanto, aún no creo que estés aquí, digo estas aquí… y te ves más bella que nunca, ¡solo mírate! Estoy seguro que el idiota de Sasori ya se estará fijando en ti – Mi amigo se puso de pie limpiándose las lagrimas

Ella se aclaró la garganta intentado decir que se había excedido – No es para tanto Naru-baka…- Y le sonrió haciendo el aman de volver al taxi – Te llamaré esta noche, me gustaría saber cómo están las cosas, ¿sí? Te cuidas eh, adiós Naruto… -

Diablos… pero que linda se había puesto… Es una lástima que el intervenir mucho en la conversación no me beneficie, ya que ahora que recuerdo… ella estaba molesta conmigo.

-Naruto vamos – Le dije serio, no era necesario seguir conversando con ella, era inútil que el intentara coquetearle o simplemente saber de ella, tenía muchos amigos, muchos pretendientes y mejores asuntos que hacer que conversar con un simple mecánico.

Y antes de darme la vuelta para seguir caminando le di una última mirada. Entonces caí en cuenta de que ella me miraba. Con sus manos puestas en la puerta del taxi y apunto de subir me miraba, sin querer despegar sus orbes de los míos. Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, pero seguía observándome. Sus labios entre abiertos...El brillo inundaba sus pozos jade pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de retirar su atención hacia mí, y al mismo tiempo yo me encontraba en un mar de placer. Sus ojos… ¡dios! Esos ojos nunca los olvidaría, una angustia se apoderó de mi y luego de eso ella reaccionó y se fue.

Sakura Haruno… -Maldición-

Seguí caminando con mis amigos y ellos solo me miraban atentos

-Sakura-chan te miraba mucho - Decía Naruto algo emocionado

-Cállate dobe- sentencié

**(3.- Domino - U can do it!)**

Más tarde, a eso de las 8 fui al bar de un viejo amigo a disfrutar de la noche.

-Me enteré de que te quedaste sin trabajo Sasuke – No hacía falta que me lo repitieran cada momento, ya bastante avergonzado me sentía.

- Hm – Kakashi se sentó a mi lado pidiendo un Martini al igual que yo.

-Conozco una persona que necesita alguien como tu – Lo miré expectante

- ¿Cómo yo? – y el se puso a reír, encontraba tan extraño a Kakashi, pero sabía aconsejar. Nunca supe en que trabaja.

- Me refiero a que tengo un trabajo que tal vez te interese – Le puse más atención y levanté las cejas para que prosiguiera. – De chófer –

- ¿Qué? - Me había quedado sin palabras, me encantan los autos y conducir pero ¿chófer?

- Vamos Sasuke necesitas el empleo, solo es conducir. Nada más. Resulta ser que el antiguo chófer fue despedido por tomar su trabajo muy a la ligera, tú eres una persona seria. Les encantarás, sé que lo harán y te querrán trabajando ahí enseguida – A decir verdad no era un mal trabajo, no podría conseguir algo así en meses y necesitaba atender a mi madre y demostrarle a mi hermano que no era un don nadie y que también podía llevar dinero a la casa.

- Esta bien, ¿Cuando son las entrevistas? – Y me dio un papel con la dirección

- A las 7am, se puntual – No dije nada al respecto y Kakashi se retiró. Tenía mucho que pensar… y viéndolo de esa manera mejor no tomar esa noche.

.

.

Ya eran las 6 y media y ya estaba listo, Salí con apuro y tomé el primer taxi que encontré. En el viaje pensaba en la pelirosa, ahora cada vez que viera un taxi pensaría en ella. ¿Por qué me irritaba el hecho de que ella en todo el tiempo que había pasado no se dignara a llamarme o siquiera preguntarse por mí.

Le pagué al taxista y me bajé, era una casa grande. Y yo iba vestido tan casual. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Me golpeaba mentalmente.

Una mujer pelinegra de ojos oscuros me hizo pasar a la sala de estar.

* * *

-Siguiente –

¿Cuál de todos peor? Me agarraba la cabeza.

Entró un joven de cabellos largos y ropa holgada. Sentí un ruido molesto, chicle.

-Disculpe… -Dije mirando de nuevo los papeles buscando su nombre – Takashi… no me gusta que mastiquen chicle – Y el hizo una mueca y colocó la goma de mascar en mi escritorio. Iba a decir algo pero Kakashi ya lo había sacado

- Estoy seguro que encontrará a alguien, no se desespere – Me alentaba mi fiel mayordomo. No, el era más que un mayordomo, era como un segundo padre.

- Lo sé… - y miré nostálgica la fotográfica de mi padre.

- No me refería solo al chófer - Su mirada picara... aún no lograba codificar lo que decía. - A veces el amor llega sin darse cuenta, y si no lo cuida se puede ir por el camino de la vida... - Yo solo rodé los ojos, ya estaba con el tema de nuevo - Porque a decir verdad no la veo muy enamorada del novio ese que tiene, no me gusta para nada ese sujeto - No iba a comenzar a discutir de eso otra vez – yo preferiría a alguien más serio… más correcto, alguien que sepa hacerla feliz, llenarla, y que la apoye en sus metas. Alguien de cabello oscuro… ojos oscuros… cuerpo bien formado… porque eso de los adonis rubios de ojos azules son los peores – Y me guiñó un ojo.

Enseguida la imagen de Sasuke se me vino a la cabeza, pero como se atrevía Kakashi a sacarme a Sasuke tan así como si nada. El sabe todo lo que me hizo y ¿aún así lo prefiere?

- Kakashi, no me saque esos temas de antaño porque no corresponde. Ya habíamos hablado sobre eso – Mientras hablaba las puertas de mi pequeña oficina se abrieron, pero aún no quitaba la mirada de la fotografía de mi padre, no quería ver que otro desastre entraría por esa puerta – Yo estoy feliz así, no cambiaría nada, eso téngalo muy presente. Y por favor deje esos comentarios para después, ahora estoy muy apurada con esto del chófer -

-No puede ser… - Escuché un susurro - Buenos días…Sakura - levanté mi cabeza reconociendo esa voz y lo primero que vi fueron unos orbes negros puestos en mi con impresión.

(**_Secondhand Serenade - Stranger_**si, otra vez -u- quizás sea la canción de ellos *-* por ahora e_e )

- Tú – dijimos al unísono

Entonces Kakashi se aclaró la garganta y volví a tomar compostura. – Vengo enseguida, iré a ver si quedan postulantes – y me guiñó un ojo y yo solo me sonrojé con molestia.

-B-bien... - dije nerviosa, pero como no si era el chico más guapo del mundo. El de los ojos oscuros, en ellos podía ver más que frialdad y seriedad. Y ahora el de ese perfume tan exquisitamente agradable. Y también el que trajo años de tristeza –Esto es… Extraño - El asintió sin ninguna expresión en su rostro – Yo… Bueno siempre he dicho no mezclar trabajo con vida privada – El ni se inmutó – Sasuke Uchiha… cuanto tiempo ha pasado… -

-Ni que lo digas… ¿Por qué no me volviste a llamar? Te cambiaste de casa, no tenía idea de que trabajabas aquí, siempre mostraban a Ino como imagen de la empresa – Yo me acomodé en mi asiento y apreté mis puños ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke se había vuelto tan hablador y preguntón?

- Eso ya es tema pasado. Además… Ya tengo 25 algún día me tenía que ir de la casa de mis padres ¿no cree? – Asintió sin más.

- Bien… Señor Uchiha – dije anotando en mis papeles – ¿Tiene experiencia?

- Claro, pero no veo porque preguntas algo tan íntimo como eso, si ya lo sabes– Y hubo un silencio en la habitación… ¿acaso…? ¿Acaso el pensaba que… que yo le preguntaba por ese tipo de experiencia?...

- Señor Uchiha… me refiero a… - y me aclaraba la garganta y el cayó en cuenta, lo vi en sus ojos. Estaba avergonzado.

- OH sí, yo… - Y se agarraba la cabeza incómodamente y me pareció tan adorable que reí.

El me miraba y entendió que no me molestaba para nada la situación.

- Señor Uchiha… queda contratado– y él me miró confundido

- ¿y los demás postulantes? – Justo llegó Kakashi

- No queda nadie más- yo asentí, nos volvió a dejar a solas.

- Y usted es el más adecuado, los demás solo… agggh olvídelo – me agarraba la cabeza recordando a todos los postulantes anteriores.

- Entiendo – me mostró una sonrisa de lado, algo arrogante como siempre – ¿Entonces cuando comenzamos? – Yo me puse de pie tomando los documentos.

- Ahora, ahora mismo. Lo necesito... lo necesito ahora para poder ir a mi trabajo, luego acordamos el pago por el día de hoy y haremos su contrato legal, pero primero que nada… Las reglas - El se puso de pie y tomo las llaves que se encontraban encima del escritorio

- dejémonos de formalidades Sakura, sabes bien que no sigo ordenes – Yo seguía tan tranquila como siempre

- Uchiha-san siéntese por favor – Después de fulminarme con la mirada se volvió a sentar algo irritado.

-Gracias primero que nada, no me gusta que me tuteen, para usted soy señorita Sakura o Sakura-san si desea. Segundo, no alcohol. Tercero, nada de relacionar su vida privada con el trabajo, es decir no quiero que se esté haciendo el lindo en horario de trabajo. Los demás detalles están en estos documentos que le entrego, léalo después de que me vaya a dejar – Y me puse de pie ignorando su enojo.

Kakashi le dio un uniforme para que se cambiara y el solo seguía órdenes.

Cuando salió del baño se veía realmente bien… quería morir. Mi corazón se aceleraba.

-¿N-nos vamos? – Dije nerviosa mientras me temblaban las manos, el solo asintió

Me iba a subir al asiento trasero pero Sasuke se apresuró y me abrió la puerta.

- Si sigue así Uchiha-san no necesitará seguir leyendo las reglas, la cuarta era siempre ser atento conmigo – le sonreí

-Hmp- ya lo esperaba.

-Cuidado con la cabeza – Escuché cerca de mi oído y me giré en su dirección y nuestros rostros quedaron tan cerca. El tenía su mano en mi cabeza para que no me golpeara, y podría quedarme así por horas. Atiné y dejé de mirarlo, el cerró la puerta y se subió para llevarme a la empresa.

Cuando llegamos se dio vuelta.

-Llegamos – Me miró con su irrompible seriedad.

- Gracias. Puede irse, pero debe pasar a buscarme a las 6 – El se bajó del auto y supuse que me abriría la puerta, así que esperé.

Supuse bien, el me abrió la puerta y pasó lo mismo que antes nuestras miradas conectaron y no tenían la intención de alejarse. Pero entonces algo nos separó.

-Hola amor, todos te están esperando en el patio de conferencias. Recuerda que la fábrica hoy cumple 25 años. Además te espera una sorpresa – Sasori, mi novio me saludaba con un corto beso en los labios. Le sonreí, pero no pude evitar mirar a Sasuke que estaba serio y no dejaba de mirarme.

-Sasuke-san él es mi novio Sasori, cariño… él es el nuevo chófer – No entendía que es lo que se decían con la mirada, pero estaba segura que algo se decían.

- Sasuke - Mi novio me tomó de la cintura fuertemente, como reclamándome.

- Sasori - Destilaba odio en sus palabras


End file.
